


Are You Coming Inside?

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Boys Kissing, Closeted, Closeted Character, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired By Tumblr, Kissing, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Mild Language, Sloppy Makeouts, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lyall Lupin meets his son's ponce-y long-haired friend, more by accident than anything else. It goes over about as well as you might expect, to be honest.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Are You Coming Inside?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/566692) by remus-john-lupin.tumblr.com. 



Sixteen-year-old Remus Lupin pulled his boyfriend ( _boyfriend!_ ) ever so slightly closer to him, to the nice handmade quilt on his bed. Sirius Black was in all his glory right now too--all long hair and bright eyes and white teeth. Even just looking at him made Remus' heart flutter. He might never say that out loud, never feed his ego even more than it already was fed, but he really did mean it. He didn't deserve him. 

(And if he knew he was thinking of that Sirius would smack him. Gently, but still). 

He pulled away before they did anything, his hands on his face, forcing Sirius to look at him. "Listen, my mum and da don't know about...about this yet, okay? So can you promise you won't say anything?"

Sirius made a face. But he wasn't a stranger to less-than-ideal parenting situations. He nodded. "Yeah, course I won't. Now can I go back to kissing your stupid pretty face, Moons? Please?"

Remus grinned; he was happy to comply.

* * *

The next time Sirius came over was probably a couple weeks later, maybe almost a month. Remus knew ahead of time. He had no excuse for what happened next. He should've been the one to open the door, and then maybe all of this could've been avoided. 

Lyall Lupin, contrary to popular belief, wasn't exactly...a bad guy. He was very rough around the edges, yeah, but he loved his wife and son the best he could. He didn't like that his son was what he was. But he took bitter responsibility for the fact that Remus Lupin would never really have the chance of a normal life. 

Anyway. He answered the door when he heard the knock.

One of Remus' friends stood there--the one that would never get his haircut. He looked like a bit of a ponce there, with his eyeliner ( _eyeliner!_ Who let blokes where it these days?) and his leather jacket. Maybe he would've made a comment too, if he hadn't recently had a talk with his wife. 

"Oh," he said. He blanked on his name; the kid didn't notice. "Ah. Here for Remus, right?"

The kid stared at him, looking scared. Good, he thought wryly. Glad he was still able to put the fear of god into some of these kids these days. He didn't say anything. 

"You coming inside, kid?"

"What?" The boy's voice cracked nervously. "Pfft, no, of course not, sir! I'm careful!"

Lyall frowned. Huh. 

WaiT WHAT-- 


End file.
